WISH (A LOVE STORY)
by ByunYeol
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 2!] Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kematian kekasih Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Selama itu juga dia merasa rindu dan menderita. Dia memohon dan berdo'a agar Chanyeol Kembali. Hingga suatu hari, Sosok Chanyeol Muncul kembali dihadapannya!
1. chapter 1 : You Who?

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Keseluruhan cerita adalah milik Author, Kecuali para karakter yang merupakan milik SM Entertainment !**

.

 **WISH - A LOVE STORY**

기대 - 러브 스토리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol**

.

 **제 01 화**

.

"Tau tidak? Ada yang bilang kalau kita berdo'a dan memohon dengan bersungguh-sungguh di depan pohon ini, permohonan kita akan terkabul"

Taeyeon menggenggam tangan Bekhyun.

"Nah, ayo buat permohonanmu!" Ucap Taeyeon.

Baekhyun menatap pohon itu, Matanya yang masih memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam perlahan dipejamkannya sembari mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Taeyeon, teman baiknya sejak kecil tahu betul apa yang sahabatnya sedang rasakan.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan iba. Tragedi 3 tahun yang lalu kembali terbayang, "seandainya saja saat itu kau mau mendengarkannya, pasti saat ini kau tak akan merasa sesedih ini" ucap Taeyeon lirih.

Baekhyun membalikan badannya, matanya terlihat sembab dan meneteskan air mata.

"Baekhyun- _a Uljimma!_ Kenapa menangis?" tanya Taeyeon khawatir. Baekhyun hanya menghapus air matanya menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya dan tersenyum.

" _Kajja_!" ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Baekhyun, Langit sedang cerah dan suasana di bukit saat itu sedang ramai dengan Orang-orang yang berolahraga atau sekedar foto bersama.

"Baekhyun-a, apa permohonanmu di depan pohon tadi?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Sekali lagi, dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap langit.

" _Tuhan, rasa sakit dan rindu ini sudah tak dapat ku tahan! Hukuman ini tak sanggup ku kuterima. tolong.. tolong kembalikan dia_!" batin Baekhyun.

Air matanya menetes, lagi.

.

.

 ***Flashback 3 tahun lalu***

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhun, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Baekhyun jangan pergi. Aku bisa menejelaskannya!" Chanyeol memohon.

Baekhyun memberontak dan berusahan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, "SUDAHLAH!! APALAGI YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN? AKU SUDAH MELIHAT SEMUANYA" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon, setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya"

"kau tahu? 4 jam aku menunggumu! kencan yang sudah lama aku inginkan, baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau batalkan dengan alasan kau sedang sakit" Ucap Baekhyun.

"tau kah kau betapa cemasnya aku sampai berlari hanya untuk menemuimu. Dan tiba-tiba..." Baekhyun merasa tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit.

Ia mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya "Dan tiba-tiba.. aku melihatmu duduk berdua dengan perempuan itu!!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Yeoja yang sedang tertunduk ketakutan disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Baekhyun terus menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"DEMI TUHAN CHANYEOL!! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!!" Baekhyun menangis histeris. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi sudah tidak sanggup dia dia bendung lagi.

Ia tak peduli jika mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya Chanyeol yg sedang mengkhianatinya.

"Sekarang lepaskan! Lepaskan tanganku Kim Chanyeol!!" kini baekhyun telah berhasil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari menyeberangi jalan.

"Baekhyun-a kumohon kembalilah! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" Teriak Chanyeol.

"tidak Bekhyun, jangan berbalik! Apapun yang terjadi jangan berbalik!" batin Baekhyun.

Ia tak sanggup untuk berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan wanita itu.

Ia menghapus air matanya dan terus berlari.

dan tiba-tiba ...

 **'BRUGGHH'**

Suara itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di ikuti dengan Suara Jeritan seorang wanita. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, Tubuhnya terasa membatu.

Baekhyun mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mulai memikirkan suatu yang tidak-tidak. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat " _Aniya! Aniya jebal!! Jebal..._ " Ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Perlahan, Baekhyun membalikan badannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pupil matanya membesar dan bibirnya terasa bergetar. Baekhyun tak sanggup menerima apa yg sedang sedang Ia lihat saat ini.

Chanyeol sedang terbaring bersimbah darah di jalanan, Orang-orang yang lewat mulai mengerubunginya.

"CHANYEOOLL-AAA !!!"

Dan semuanya pun tak lagi sama.

 ***Flashback End***

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah Tiga tahun berlalu sejak kematian Chanyeol. Dan selama itu juga Baekhyun harus terus merasakan rasa sakit dan kerinduan teramat dalam.

Baekhyun yang dulunya selalu ceria dan bersemangat sekarang telah berubah menjadi sosok yang pemurung, Wajahnya selalu memancarkan kesedihan.

Ia menganggap tiga tahun ini sebagai hukuman untuknya.

Tidak pernah satu malampun dia habiskan tanpa menangisi kepergian Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-a bukankah jam 1 nanti jadwal kerja paruh waktumu??" tanya Taeyeon

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Taeyeon melihat jam tangannya, "Jam 12 lewat 20 Menit" ucap Taeyeon.

"Yaaa!! itu 40 menit lagi!" Ucap Baekhyun panik.

" _gwenchana_! kau punya kaki kan? Ayo kita berlari ke bawah dan mencari Taksi disana" Taeyeon menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya berlari menuruni bukit.

"Yaakk, Taeyeon-a!!!!" teriak Baekhyun kaget.

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Ku turunkan kaca jendela Mobil dan membiarkan Angin masuk mengusap wajahku dengan lembut.

"Pak, apakah perjalannya masih lama?" tanya ku kepada Sopir Taksi. Aku takut akan datang terlambat hari ini.

Hari ini aku harus melakukan kerja paruh waktuku sebagai Kasir disalahsatu Minimarket di pusat kota Seoul. Mungkin karena tadi terlalu terbawa suasana, aku lupa akan kewajibanku itu.

"Kita akan tiba tepat waktu, jika saja saat ini jalanan tidak sedang macet" ucap si supir taksi.

Dan sialnya, Siang ini sedang sangat macet!

Untuk mengisi kebosanan, aku memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel ku.

ku pasangkan Headset ke telingaku dan memutar lagu secara acak.

Entah kenapa beberapa waktu ini aku sedang suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu ballad. Semua lagu upbeat yang dulunya kusukai sekarang sudah terhapus dan aku gantikan dengan ratusan lagu ballad.

Lantunan musik yang sedang kuputar terdengar sangat lembut. Aku meresapi setiap melodinya.

'DRRTT.. DRRTT..' ponselku bergetar karena Reminder yang sudah lama ku atur.

" **Our Anniversary! ChanXBaek** " Tulisan itu muncul di Layar ponsel ku.

Ya, Hari ini adalah Hari Peringatan Jadian kami yg ke 6 Tahun. Perayaan yang sudah 3 tahun kulalui tanpanya dan tidak pernah terasa sama dengan saat dia masih disisiku.

Ku buka akun SNS Chanyeol dan melihat foto-foto yg pernah dia unggah. Foto-fotonya saat masih bersama denganku. seketika kenangan saat masih bersamanya terputar kembali di memoriku.

Kenangan saat kami pertama bertemu,

Kenangan saat dia menembakku,

Kenangan saat merayakan _1st Anniversary_ kami,

Dan.. Kenangan saat aku melihatnya terbaring bersimbah darah.

Semua kenangan itu terputar secara teratur.

"Chanyeol-a. _Eottoke_? aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi semuanya" batinku menangis.

Jika saja aku bisa memutar balik waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu, aku akan memilih untuk mendengarkannya, aku akan memilih untuk menerima semua penjelasannya dan mempercayainya.

" _Agashi_ , kita sudah sampai" ucap si supir taksi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah ya. _Kamsahamida Ahjussi_ " Ucapku sembari merapikan barang-barangku dan keluar dari Taksi.

Aku berlari memasuki Minimarket dan disambut oleh rengekan Do Kyungsoo, Dia adalah Siswi SMA semester akhir yang juga mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai kasir disini. Dia mengambil shift Tengah Malam sampai Pagi di akhir pekan. " _Eonni_! ku kira kau tak akan datang. Kau terlambat 10 menit".

" _Mianhe_ Kyungsoo-a, tadi sedang macet parah. Kau pulanglah! lain akan akan ku pastikan tidak akan terlambat lagi.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari Minimarket.

kini aku yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai kasir, Setidaknya sampai Malam nanti. Selain bekerja sebagai kasir, aku juga bertugas menjaga, merapikan dan membersihkan Minimarket.

 **[Baekhyun POV End]**

Pintu Minimarket terbuka dan pelanggan pertamanya hari itu masuk.

" _Annyeonghaseo_!" sapa Baekhyun. Disaat bersamaan Ponselnya bergetar, Ia mendapat SMS dari Taeyeon.

 **Taeyeon : "Kau sudah tiba?"**

 **Baekhyun : "Ya, baru saja."**

 **Taeyeon : "Kau terlambat????"**

 **Baekhyun : "Ya, tadi sedang sangat macet"**

 **Taeyeon : "Fufufu~ Pasti si Kyungsoo marah sekali kan?? Bagaimana ekspresinya? XD"**

Si pembeli meletakan sebotol Cola yang dibelinya di meja kasir. "2000 Won" ucap Baekhyun masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

 **Bekhyun : "seperti dugaanmu! seharusnya tadi kau melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya"**

Pembeli tersebut membayar 2000 Won dan berjalan menjauhi meja kasir.

"Yak! _Ppali_!!" teriak teman si pembeli dari luar, Ia terlihat tak sabaran.

"Ok ok. sabar sedikit dong"

"Yaa Chanyeol-a.. kau lama sekali!" ucap temannya lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia masih memandang ponselnya tapi pikirannya sudah tidak disana.

"Chanyeol??" Batinnya bertanya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pembeli tersebut. Pembeli tersebut akan membuka pintu untuk keluar sampai Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"BERHENTI !!"

"Kumohon, berhenti."

Baekhyun menatap pundak pembeli tersebut dengan penuh arti.

" _Seolma_.." Ucapnya lirih.

"Chanyeol-a!?" Ucapnya lagi, sekarang sedikit lebih keras sehingga pembeli tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau memanggilku??" Pembeli tersebut membalik badannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Seketika juga Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponsenya dari genggamannya. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menatap sosok didepannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" _Chanyeol-a... benarkah itu kamu??_ " Batinnya.

Baekhyun masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang saat ini Ia lihat.

"KIM CHANYEOL??" Ucap Baekhyun berharap.

Baekhyun melangkah maju menghampiri orang yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tak percaya. Baekhyun menangis, melihat orang sudah 3 tahun dirindukannya berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

Bekhyun memeluk orang tersebut. Ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat menahannya agak jangan pergi lagi.

"Chanyeol-a.. tahukah kau apa yang sudah kulalui selama 3 tahun ini? Selama itu aku sangat merindukanmu. Melihatmu dihadapanku sekarang membuatku benar-benar bahagia" tangis Baekhyun di pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"YAAK! PARK CHANYEOL!! Kau kenal dia??" Teriak Oh Sehun dari luar Minimarket, Ia menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

" _Tungguu.._ " batin Baekhyun, " _Park Chanyeol?!_ "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Wajahnya masih terlihat sembab.

"Namamu Park Chanyeol?? Bukan Kim Chanyeol?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar, namaku Park Chanyeol! Kau siapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. "Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai nama dan wajah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, tetapi berbeda marga?" Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Chanyeol-a kau tidak mengenalku? Apa jangan-jangan kau lupa ingatan?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Siapa kau? Aku benar-benar baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu!" Chanyeol mulai merasa kesal.

"Chanyeol-a apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Apa aku salah dengar atau memang kau menyebut margamu ' **Park** ' bukannya ' **Kim** '?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Ia menunggu jawaban dari Namja tinggi tersebut.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol! P.A.R.K CHANYEOL" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerakan jarinya mengikuti bentuk huruf-huruf namanya.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hendak menangis lagi, mencoba menenangkannya. "Yaa.. kenapa kau menangis lagi? Tenanglah!"

Baekhyun menangis sesegukan, "Bagaimana bisa? Nama dan Wajah kalian terlihat benar-benar sama. Hanya saja Telingamu sedikit lebih lebar dar..." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chanyeol buru-buru memotong

"Yaak! Apa maksudnya itu? Waah hebat sekali. Kita baru pertama kali bertemu dan kau Langsung mengataiku? Waah _Daebak_ , apakah ini modus penipuan terbaru?" Ucap Chanyeol memegang telinganya.

" _Mwo?_? Penipuan? Apa maksudmu? Ini tidak seperti aku sedang mencoba menggodamu dan mencoba mengambil uangmu" Baekhyun kesal. " _Orang ini hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip, kepribadian mereka sangat jauh berbeda_ " batin Baekhyun.

Ia mengambil sapu dan mengusir Chanyeol.

"Yak kau! Keluar sekarang, aku muak melihatmu. Keluarrr!" Ia mengerak-gerakan sapunya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa terdesak akhirnya keluar dari Minimarket dan berlari kearah Oh Sehun yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Waah, Wanita itu benar-benar gila!" Ucap Chanyeol _Ilfeel_. Sehun hanya menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu untuk tidak mempermainkan wanita sembarangan? Apa dia mantanmu?" Ucap Sehun.

"Yaa.. aku barusaja bertemu dengannya tau! Wanita gila itu dia yang pertama memelukku, kemudian menangis dan dan memukul ku." Omel Chanyeol. Ia merasa benar-benar kesal saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol berjalan memasuki halaman rumah. Ia memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya. " _Appa_? kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" ucap Chanyeol, Ia melihat Jam tangannya "Sekarang kan masih jam 2?"

" _Appa_ hanya kebetulan pulang untuk mengambil berkas Appa yang tertinggal. Kau, Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Ucap ayahnya sambil menuruni tanggal, di tanganya terdapat berkas yang terisi didalam amplop.

"Seperti biasa! Hasil Ujian mingguan sudah keluar dan aku mendapat nilai 90" ucap Chanyeol berbangga diri.

Chanyeol memang merupakan Mahasiswa yang pandai. Nilai terendah yang pernah dia dapatkan adalah 7,5. Itupun Nilai yang Ia dapatkan saat mengerjakan soal yang tidak pernah Ia pelajari.

Meskipun termasuk anak yang pandai, Chanyeol juga terkenal suka mempermainkan Wanita. Dan hal tersebut tidak diketahui Ayahnya, Park Jisoo. Park Jisoo merupakan sudah menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk Chanyeol sejak ditinggal mati istrinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor, dia selalu menemui dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan Chanyeol.

Disaat Ia sedang tidak dirumah, Chanyeol hanya tinggal bertiga dengan Tukang kebunnya Park Haejin **(Ketjeh)** dan Jun Jihyun, Ahjumma yang bertugas untuk memasak dan membersihakan rumah. Dan jika sedang bosan dirumah, Dia akan Keluar dan **Hangout** dengan Oh Sehun, Sahabat baiknya sejak SMA.

"Bagus. pertahankan prestasimu! Oh ya, Besok _Appa_ akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Appa_ sudah mentransfer Uang ke rekeningmu untuk seminggu ini" Ucap Park Haejin mengusap lembut kepala anaknya.

"Waah.. _Appa_ memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Chanyeol senang, Ia memeluk ayahnya.

Dia memang sangat manja kepada Ayahnya, Selama ini Ia selalu meluapkan semua kerinduannya akan sosok Ibu kepada Ayahnya.

"Baiklah _Appa_ pergi dulu, _Annyeong_ Chanyeol-a" Park Haejin melangkah keluar rumah, Sebelum Keluar Ia tak lupa mengecup kening Chanyeol

 **(Bromance Ayah-Anak Unchh)**

" _Annyeong Appa_!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya saat Mobil Ayahnya berjalan kearah Pagar rumah.

Sepeninggal Ayahnya, Chanyeol segera menelepon Sehun. "Sehun, bersiaplah! Malam ini kita _Party_ ".

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir jam 6 sore. Baekhyun mengemasi tasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia hanya mengambil shift dari jam 1 sampai jam 6 sore.

Yonna, Penggantinya sudah datang. "Yoona-a Jangan lupa untuk menyusun barang-barang di dalam karton itu ke rak dan jangan lupa juga untuk mengecek tanggal kadaluarsanya" ucap Baekhyun mengarahkan.

"Sipp! _Eonni_ pulanglah. _Annyeong_!"

" _Annyeong_!"

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Minimarket. rencananya Sore ini dia akan mengunjungi Makam Kim Chanyeol.

Ia menghentikan taksi dan menyuruh sang supir mengantarnya ke Pemakaman kota Seoul.

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Baekhyun tiba di lokasi pemakaman. **(Ngak takut Non? situ sehat kan?)**

Ia berjalan menyusuri area pemakaman dan berhenti tepat di depat makam Kim Chanyeol.

" _Annyeong_ Chanyeol-a!" Ia duduk dan mengusap makam Chanyeol. "Tepat hari ini, 6 Tahun lalu kita memulai hubungan kita. Dan tak pernah sekalipun aku membayangkan akan melalui hari ini tanpamu" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya.

"Chanyeol-a. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar terlihat mirip denganmu, bahkan kalian juga memiliki nama yang sama" sekarang Baekhyun sedang bersandar dimakam Chanyeol dan menganggapnya seperti pundak Chanyeol.

"Bodohnya aku. Meskipun tahu kenyataannya, aku sempat berpikir dia adalah kamu. Aku sempat berharap dia adalah kamu" ucap Baekhyun terisak, masih dengan posisi bersandar di makam Chanyeol.

"Aku bodoh..."

"benar-benar bodoh!"

Baekhyun terisak untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaak! Baekhyun!!!!" teriak Taeyeon ketakutan.

baru 30 menit yang lalu dia sedang asyik-asyiknya nonton Drama hingga Baekhyun menyuruhnya menjemputnya, Dia Area pemakaman pukul 7.30 malam.

"Ah _Mianhe_ Taeyeon-a karena membuatmu repot-repot kemari" ucap Baekhyun menyesal.

" _Ne Araseoyeo_! cepatlah naik ke mobilku. Aku sangat ketakutan berada disini"

Taeyeon mengemudikan mobilnya melewati pusat kota Seoul.

Baekhyun duduk disampingnya menghadap keluar. Ia asyik menikmati Angin malam.

"Apa Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kamu ketiduran di area pemakaman?" Ucap Taeyeon tak habis pikir, matanya masih tetap fokus ke jalanan.

"Taeyeon-a, kau pasti tidak akab percaya apa saja yang hari ku alami." ucap Baekhyun. kini giliran tangannya yang Ia keluarakan dari jendela mobil. Ia membiarkan angin malam bermain dengan tangannya.

"apa? Jangan bilang tadi kau ketiduran di sana dan dibangunkan oleh hantu Chanyeol yang mengusirmu pergi"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi ucapkan Taeyeon. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"tadi aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol"

"Heeh?!"

"Maksudku, orang yang benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeol. Wajah, Suara dan Nama mereka sama. Aku benar-benar..." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

Taeyeon menginjak Rem secara tiba-tiba. Dia menatap Baekhyun sambil gemetaran.

"Baekhyun-a Kurasa Chanyeol mengikuti kita dari pemakaman tadi." Taeyeon benar-benar gemetaran.

"apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun kebingungan.

"lihatlah kedepan! bukankah itu Chanyeol..?"

 ***TBC***

 **Mohon review, Kritik dan sarannya :)**

 **Thank You so much for reading :D**


	2. chapter 2 : My Promise

**WISH - A LOVE STORY**

기대 - 러브 스토리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol**

.

 **제 02 화**

.

"Baekhyun-a, tolong katakan aku tidak sedang bermimpi! Katakan kalau kau juga melihatnya" ucap Taeyeon panik, Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Dia adalah Chanyeol yang kuceritakan, _namja_ yang tadi kutemui" ucap Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan. Chanyeol terlihat sedang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, meskipun wajah mereka terlihat mirip" ucap Baekhyun.

" _Jinjja_? tapi bagaimana... _Ommo,_ apakah dia mabuk? Dia terlihat sempoyongan" Taeyeon memasang gerakan hendak membuka pintu mobil. Baekhyun buru-menahan tangannya.

"Yaa.. Kenapa kau mau keluar? Teruskan saja mobilnya".

"Pria itu sedang mabuk. Kau tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"Dia Namja, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menculik dan memperkosanya. Cepat jalankan saja mobilnya!" Perintah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Taeyeon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Rumah Baekhyun. "Kau serius mau membawanya ke rumahmu?" Tanya Taeyeon tak yakin. Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil, "Tentu saja, Ayo bantu aku mengangkatnya ke luar".

"Tapi kenapa harus di rumahmu?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Apa Kau tau rumahnya? Tidak, kan?"

"Terus kenapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran? Bukankah tadi kau yang bersikeras agar kita meninggalkannya? Apa jangan-jangan..." Taeyeon menggoda, Ia memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum nakal.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, " _Aniyo.._ tidak ada maksud apa-apa! Setelah ku pikirkan, kau memang benar. Namja juga dapat menjadi korban kejahatan, aku pernah membaca ada sekelompok geng wanita yang mencegat _Namja_ di malam hari dan memperkosanya" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan

Tapi terlambat, Taeyeon tau temannya ini sedang bersikap aneh. Memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda, "Hei, berhenti menggodaku. Cepat bantu aku mengeluarkannya" Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya, tak mau lagi dipermainkan.

Taeyeon membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik keluar tangan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas. " _Aigoo.. Namja_ ini benar-benar sedang mabuk berat" ucapnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana cara kita membawanya masuk? Kita tidak mungkin menyeretnya sampai kedalam rumahmu, kan?" ucap Taeyeon kebingungan menggaruk kepalanya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Mmm... Ah benar! Kurasa _Ahjussi_ di sebelah rumahku punya gerobak, tunggu sebentar aku akan pergi meminjamnya."

"Yaa.. kau serius??" Taeyeon memasang tampang bodoh. Ia tak menyangka temannya akan punya pemikiran seperti itu.

3 menit kemudian Baekhyun datang dengan mendorong gerobak pasir, Ia menghentikannya tepat di depan mobil Taeyeon. Dengan susah payah mereka berdua mengangkat Tubuh Chanyeol dan menidurkannya ke atas gerobak.

"Huft.. akhirnya.." ucap mereka lega.

Baekhyun memegang pundak temannya, "Taeyeon-a, kau pulanglah. Nanti biar aku saja yang membawanya kedalam. Maaf sudah menggangu waktumu yang berharga" ucapnya.

"Dan selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? kau tidak akan 'menyentuhnya' kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya akan membiarkannya menginap semalam di rumahku. Besok pagi saat dia sudah sadar, aku akan mengusirnya keluar" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Ok, _arasseoyo! Annyeong_!" Taeyeon melambaikan tangan dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendorong gerobak yang berisi Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

"Ah benar-benar! dia kurus tapi sangat berat"

.

.

.

 **'PIIP'**

Pintu rumah terbuka. "Ugh, berat sekali!" Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan membopong tubuh Chanyeol ke atas sofa dan mengatur posisi tidurnya.

"Aku akan benar-benar senang melakukan ini jika saja dia adalah Chanyeol yang kukenal, tapi sejak dia adalah Chanyeol 'yang lain' dia sangat menyusahkanku" gerutunya. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, bukankah dia yang bersikeras membawa _namja_ ini kerumahnya?

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan mengambil selimut, membuka dan meletakannya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan tertatih dia berjalan kearah sofa yang satunya, sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempat Chanyeol tidur sekarang.

Ia duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena membopong Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila karena membawa masuk _Namja_ mabuk dan membiarkannya tidur dirumahku, Jika ada yang tahu pasti mereka akan menganggapku cabul" Baekhyun duduk memeluk lututnya menghadap Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa sakit dan berdebar-debar disaat bersamaan. **(hati-hati say, jangan-jangan...)**

"Yaa _nappeun nom (_ **Bodoh/Brengs*k** ), bagaimana bisa kau begitu mirip dengannya!" omelnya. Orang yang di omeli tetap tertidur pulas.

" _Aigoo.._ Lihatlah! bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak?" Baekhyun menatapnya lama, mengamati setiap detil dari _Namja_ itu.

"Mata, Hidung, Alis, Bibir dan bentuk wajahnya terlihat sama dengan Chanyeolku. Hanya telinga gajahnya saja yang membedakan" ucapnya menilai.

"Ahhh... aku juga ingin minum banyak _soju_ dan melupakan semuanya!" Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya rasa rinduku bisa sedikit terobati dengan menatap wajahnya" Ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya.

"tidurlah dengan baik! jangan tiba-tiba bangun dan menghancurkan rumahku ya. Selamat malam, Chanyeol-a" Ia segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan buatnya.

"..ngg.. _Kajimma_ ( **Jangan pergi** )..." Igau Chanyeol, gelisah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan terang. Baekhyun menggeser kain gorden dan membiarkan sinarnya masuk melalui jendela menerangi sebagian ruangan.

Chanyeol yang merasakan silau, membuka matanya perlahan dan bangun. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit dan pusing akibat efek dari alkohol yang diminumnya.

"Akh.. Dimana ini?" Ia melihat sekeliling, mencoba mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan beberapa perabotan dan wallpaper berwarna merah muda dengan sedikit motif buah Strawberry.

"Sudah bangun?" ucap Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan berbalik.

"Yaa.. _Michin Yeoja_ ( **Wanita Gila** )??" Ucap Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun. masih teringat jelas diingatannya saat Baekhyun bertingkah aneh ketika mereka pertama bertemu kemarin.

" _Michin Yeoja_?? Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan itu?" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Bukannya mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih atau salam, kau malah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"

"Ah... _Mian_! aku hanya kaget tiba-tiba melihatmu. kamu _Yeoja_ yang kemarin di Minimarket, kan?"

" _Molla_ ( **Entahlah** )!! Cepatlah ikut aku ke dapur, aku membuatkanmu sup pereda mabuk. kepalamu pasti masih sakit" Baekhyun tak mau lagi membicarakan kejadian di Minimarket kemarin. mengingatnya saja Ia sudah sangat malu.

"Kenapa diam saja? ayo ikut aku!" Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Kau sedang membuat sup tapi kenapa kau memegang pisau daging?" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak ada alasan apapun, Aku hanya sedang ingin memegangnya" ucapnya sambil memainkan pisau daging yang dipegangnya.

"Yaaa... Apa tadi kau berniat untuk membunuhku? _Ommona.._ Kau membuatku merasa merinding" Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan ke tubuhnya seolah-olah berusaha melindungi diri.

" _Aish Jinjja._ Berhentilah berpikiran macam-macam! Cepat masuk ke dapur dan habiskan sup mu!"

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur.

"Duduklah" Baekhyun mempersilahkan, Ia meletakan sup diatas meja. Chanyeol mengambil sendok dan mulai makan.

"Omong-omong _Michin yeo..._ " ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan cepat menotong, "Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu". Ia membersihkan peralatan yang digunakannya membuat sup dan menyusunnya.

"Ah ya, Baekhyun-a kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu? Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya penasaran, menyeruput kuah sup yang sudah hampir habis. Ia memakannya dengan lahap.

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku membawamu kemari" Baekhyun masih asyik menyusun Peralatan dapur.

Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Baekhyun, berbisik ke telinganya "Apa mungkin... Kau menyukaiku?".

Baekhyun refleks membalikan badan berteriak.

"Yaaa!! Kau mengejutkanku! Seharusnya kau bilang kalau sudah selasai makan!" Chanyeol tertawa melihat respon Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ah.. Anggap saja bantuanku ini karena kelakuanku yang tidak sopan kepadamu kemarin" Ucapnya Marah, Sekarang dia benar-benar malu karena membicarakan kejadian kemarin

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan berkata, "Keluar dari rumahku, Aku mengusirmu! Cepatlah keluar sebelum kau membuatku semakin gila!!".

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah aku meminta supnya lagi?" Chanyeol menjulurkan mangkuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol-a.. berjanjilah padaku, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu ada disampingku"_ _Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat._

 _"kenapa kau meminta sesuatu seperti itu? tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan melakukannya!"_

 _"Hanya saja aku takut kehilangan dirimu. aku tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpamu di sisiku" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol._

 _"Baekhyun-a, Kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu? Kita sama-sama besar di panti asuhan, kita tidak memiliki Ibu ataupun Ayah" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut._

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan setiap perkataan Chanyeol dengan tenang._

 _"Saat itu kau benar-benar kecil dan lemah. Melihatmu yang selalu menanggis membuatku bertekad untuk selalu melindungimu"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku mengatakan pada diriku jangan sampai membuatnya menangis, selalu buat dia bahagia. Aku akan menjadi Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak untuknya."_

 _Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka._

 _"Chanyeol-a.. Ayo kita selalu seperti ini hingga 100 tahun nanti!"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun.. Baekhyun-a.." ucap taeyeon, Ia menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di meja. Panggilan Taeyeon yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya, membangunkannya.

"Baekhyun, sudah hampir jam 9! Ayo kita ke kampus" Taeyeon memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Ah _Mian,_ Aku tertidur" Ia mengusap sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dia memimpikan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku kan tau Pin rumahmu, kau yang memberi tahuku. 5 Menit aku menekan bel tapi kau tidak kunjung keluar, terpaksa aku masuk"

"Baiklah Aku akan cuci muka dan mengambil tasku, setelah itu kita pergi" Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya.

" _Ppali_ ( **Cepatlah** )!! Aku sudah membawa tasmu, langsung susul saja aku ke mobil" teriak Taeyeon.

Selang 6 menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah dan berlari kearah mobil Taeyeon yang sedang terparkir. Membuka pintu dan duduk disamping Taeyeon, " _Kajja_ ( **Ayo pergi** )" ucapnya.

Taeyeon menjalankan mobilnya menyusuri jalan, Ia juga memutar lagu untuk menambah suasana pagi itu. Suara musik Twice - Knock Knock mengalun pelan di dalam mobil.

"Baekhyun-a, Aku sudah mulai berpacaran lagi. Dengan senior di kampus kita" Ucap Taeyeon membuka percapakan. Dia terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat berbeda pagi ini"

"Benarkah? Apaa... Aku terlihat semakin cantik?" Ucapnya memasang _Aegyo_ andalannya.

"Berhenti bermain-main, fokus saja kedepan." Nasihatnya, Ia tersenyum simpul.

Sudah 3 tahun Baekhyun hidup menjomblo.. bukan karena tak laku, banyak pria di kampusnya yang mengincarnya tapi Ia tolak.

Meskipun sejujurnya dia merindukan sesosok _namja_ disampingnya, Ia tak bisa menemukan atau lebih tepatnya 'tidak mau' mencari pengganti Chanyeol.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi penghianat dengan mengingkari janji yang pernah Ia buat. Janji untuk hanya memberikan hatinya kepada Chanyeol seorang.

"Siang ini selepas kuliah aku, pacarku dan teman-temannya akan _Hangout_ di sebuah kafe. Dan kau harus ikut!" ucap Taeyeon.

" _Mwo_?? kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Untuk Menemani ku. aku tidak merasa nyaman jika hanya aku perempuan yang ikut. Sekalian juga, siapa tahu kamu mendapatkan pacar disana" ucapnya terkekeh.

" _Aniyo_!Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membuka hatinya untuk _namja_ lain.

" _No no no.._ tidak boleh ada penolakan! kau akan tetap ikut denganku"

.

.

.

.

 **[Chanyeol's POV]**

Banyak yang bilang aku adalah seorang bajingan yang suka mempermainkan wanita.

Aku tak peduli dengan omongan mereka, ini hidupku sendiri! Lagipula aku melakukannya bukan tanpa sebab.

Aku kesepian...

Sudah 10 tahun aku hidup tanpa Ibu, sosok yang selalu menyayangiku. sosok yang dulunya selalu menemaniku saat Ayah sedang sibuk dikantor dan tak pulang berhari-hari.

Meskipun kini setelah Ibu tak ada dan Ayah selalu berusaha untuk menggantikannya, aku tetap merasa kesepian.

Aku tidak membenci ayah, aku menyayanginya tapi rasa sayangku pada Ibu lebih besar.

Hingga kini aku selalu memacari setiap wanita yang kutemui, tapi selalu aku putuskan sehari kemudian.

Seperti saat ini..

"Maaf, kurasa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" ucapku datar. _Yeoja_ di hadapanku terlihat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Baru kemarin kita pacaran, kita bahkan belum berkencan. kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus?"

"Aku tidak merasa kita cocok. Aku mencari sosok wanita seperti ibuku, dan kau..." belum selesai berbicara, Ia menamparku.

pipiku terasa panas, setidaknya sepadan dengan perbuatanku.

"Yaaa _isseki_ ( **Brengs*k** )!!! kau bercanda? kalau kau mencari wanita yang seperti itu, berpacaranlah dengan _Ahjumma-ahjumma_ diluar sana!"

" _Mianhae_ ( **maaf** ).." ucapku. dengan penuh emosi dia berjalan menjauhiku.

Tidak pernah ada penyesalan, toh aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti mereka. Setidaknya aku selalu menjelaskan alasan aku memutuskan mereka.

 **Drrt..** **Drrt..**

aku mengecek ponselku, ada pesan masuk dari Sehun.

 **From: Sehun**

 **Jangan lupa, Cafe Daum. Cepat datanglah!**

Aku hampir lupa kami akan kumpul bersama di salahsatu kafe. Aku berjalan menuju tempat aku memarkirkan motorku dan segera mengendarainya.

Cafe Daum terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus kami, jadi hanya 3 menit untuk sampai disana. aku segera memarkirkan lagi motorku dan memasuki kafe tersebut.

Siang itu sedang tidak banyak pelanggan di sana, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk mengobrol, termasuk teman-temanku. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan dudul disamping Sehun, "Aku terlambat ya?" ucapku.

"Tidak tidak.. sebetulnya kami juga baru saja tiba" ucap Jongin. aku mengedarkan pandanganku melihat siapa saja yang datang. Selain Aku, Sehun, dan Jongin ada juga Kyungsoo dan dua orang wanita yang datang.

Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun! Ia kelihatan kaget melihatku. " _Chingudeul_ ( **Teman-teman semua** ), perkenalkan ini adalah pacarku, Taeyeon" ucap Jongin memperkenalkan _yeoja_ yang duduk disamping Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong_ , Aku Taeyeon. Dan ini adalah sahabatku Baekhyun" Ucap pacar Jongin memperkenalkan diri, entah kenapa dia juga menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" _Annyeong,_ Baekhyun _-imnida_ , kami mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan hukum" Baekhyun juga memberikan salam. kami semua saling berhabat tangan memperkenalkan diri.

Sehun menatapku dan berbisik, "Bukankah dia wanita yang di Minimarket kemarin?" menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Iya, itu dia" ucapku singkat. Aku menatap Baekhyun, Ia terlihat canggung. Melihatnya membuatku ingin kembali menggodanya.

"Baekhyun-a, Bukankah kita pernah bertemu kemarin? Saat itu kau..."

Baekhyun terlonjak dan buru-buru memotong ucapanku, "Ah benar! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu 'lagi' denganmu" Ia memelototkan matanya padaku, wajahnya memerah. sepertinya dia merasa malu membicarakan kejadian kemarin.

"Omong-omong Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita satu universitas. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus" ucap Baekhyun padaku.

"Mungkin karena aku jarang masuk kampus" jawabku sambil menyeruput kopi yang telah kami pesan.

"Waah.. pasti kau benar-benar bodoh sampai jarang masuk kampus" ucapnya enteng. Seketika semua yang datang tertawa. Wah, apa dia sedang meremehkanku?

"Kau tahu? meskipun jarang masuk, Nilaiku selalu tinggi. Aku termasuk salah satu mahasiswa yang berprestasi!" Ucapku menyombongkan diri.

"Benar. Nilai-nilai Chanyeol selalu tinggi! sepertinya dia yang terpandai diantara kami" Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam kini membuka suara. ah dia bersemangat sekali mengatakan, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengagumiku.

"Ah.. benarkah.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia menundukan wajahnya sambil menyeruput kopinya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Kena kau! lihatlah siapa yang merasa malu sekarang. Ah.. _yeoja_ ini benar-benar menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami duduk mengobrol sampai jam setengah 4 sore. Kami segera membayar Pesanan kami ke kasir dan segera keluar.

"Wah.. benar-benar waktu yang menyenangkan. lain kali ayo kita kumpul-kumpul lagi seperti hari ini" Ucap Jongin.

"Kami pergi duluan ya, _Annyeong!_ " Sehun membonceng Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan kafe.

Aku juga segera berjalan kearah motorku dan menaikinya. Taeyeon memanggil dan menghampiriku sebelum aku menjalankan motorku.

" _Sunbae_ ( **Senior** ) bisa tolong antar Baekhyun pulang? Aku akan pulang dengan Jongin dan tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya pulang sendiri" ucapnya meminta tolong. Aku melihat kearah Baekhyun, ia menundukan wajahnya

"Naiklah.." ucapku mengijikan.

"Ah.. tidak usah. aku bisa baik bus atau memesan taksi" ucapnya canggung

"Tidak apa-apa naiklah, aku memaksa!" aku menepuk jok belakangku. Akhirnya dengan agak terpaksa dia naik dan duduk dibelakangku.

" _Kamsahamnida sunbae-nim_! Baekhyun-a maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" ucap Taeyeon pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. pergilah, Jongin sudah menunggumu" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menyuruh Taeyeon pergi.

"Berpeganglah.." aku segera menjalankan motor menyusuri jalan. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku. entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman.

"Kau tahu letak rumahku, kan? kau pernah kesana sebelumnya" Ucap Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang"

" _Mwo_?? Kemana kau akan membawaku?" ia terdengar kaget.

"Aku, akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang bagus.." ucapku, mempercepat laju motor.

 **[Chanyeol's POV End]**

 **=TBC=**

 ** _Annyeong!_**

 **terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter ini sampai selesai. Mohon maaf jika ada beberapa typo bertebaran.**

 **Next chapter Author akan berusaha membuat momen chanbaek menjadi sedikit lebih romantis.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Author tidak menyangka ternyata ada yang mau membaca ff perdana author ini :')**

 **Jangan lupa selalu tinggalkan review.**

 **DON'T BE A SILENT READER !**

 **-sekian-**


End file.
